


Obsecro

by Organic_heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, He got his pouch back, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex, cyborg, look Che 1 and 3 are the porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Organic_heart/pseuds/Organic_heart
Summary: After an tragedy befalls Tavi’s Hand picked hier to their throne and the protection of the children, Chancellor Peytov takes a chance that changes everything
Relationships: Tavi/Peytov





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Tavi is a genderless AI in a cyborg body and has multiple genital set ups.  
> Peytov is a genetically altered and cybernetically enhanced sea horse alien.  
> It is unknown how his people view gender  
> Though he has adapted to living as what we may consider a man
> 
> Obsecro means “please” or to beg” or even “to pray” in Latin.  
> The idea came from how Peytov used “please” as almost a prayer.  
> The them of asking will resurface later!

“Thank you so much for your help in all of this.” Peytov shook the noble vampire’s hand “If you have questions, the full guide is in the library.” He was smiling at her.  
“You are most welcome. And the divorce decree?” Eleanor pressed  
“Will be drawn up and sent as soon as I am aboard and have access to the original marriage contract and letter. Most likely a single revolution.. err “day” “ he corrected with a smile.  
“Thank you, I’d see you off but I’m late as it is” she was getting nervous  
“ Nothing to worry about I’m fine really. Having a teleportation device implant is really very handy. I’ll have the document for you soon” he waved his hand as he vanished.  
*****************************************  
Eleanor’s vital signs spiked, then crashed. She had died in considerable pain too. Tavi screamed, if the windows had been of glass they would shatter. They sank to their knees and screamed again and again, all things shut off except the hurt.

Then their face was being pressed into something soft, a hand was stroking their hair and beyond the screams someone was gently speaking.

He hadn’t expected this. He had felt the pain before, but this cut deep. He cursed the uplink but he at least knew. He had practice at calming, Minus at least. A boy didn’t like her back, the latest inter galactic pop band had split. It was close enough he hoped. Bundle them into your arms, hold tight, pet the hair.

The screaming had stopped and Tavi was staring up at him now. He felt suddenly embarrassed, blushing. “ you were upset... I just...” he was stammering. Tavi’s eyes were shining with tears. He’d never seen them like this before. “ I should kill him.” They were barely whispering “ I should raze the planet, rain down fire and leave him the lord of ashes and bone like he did me. Take the children. Make him wonder why....” the grip on his arm was painful, it would have crushed anything not augmented. “ I have to go..” they went to stand but he was faster and nearly as strong now.The grip on heir wrists was surprisingly tight, enough to take them aback  
“ Stay. Stay here. Don’t rise to his bait Tavi. Your children are forewarned and adults. They can pick chart their own fates. Stay here and keep the dignity you won back.” He was nearly breathless and he knew using the uplink for the dignity part was probably cheating. But he couldn’t let them go back.

Tavi was wide eyed with shock. He had been observant but never this...right before. They eyed his grip on their wrists. He blushed again and instead of letting go, moved so that their fingers entwined. “ Peyt-“ they started to speak but he pulled their hands to his lips and was kissing the knuckles, fingers, palms, fervently murmuring his plea .”Stay here..please.. please...”

Had his lips always been this soft they wondered, so pleasing? His facial hair was an interesting contrast as well. When had he let go of their hands? Become so very close they could see their face in his eyes? It had hurt so very much, like the first time. But now it was still and things felt soft. What was happening? Somewhere they knew they had been comforted, that’s what this was. Had anyone ever done that? They couldn’t remember because his hand was in their hair now and he had paused in his prayer to them.  
“Yes” Tavi whispered against his hovering mouth “yes” and then they pushed up and kissed him,closing what felt like a chasm. “Yes “ he whispered back moving to cover their face in kisses. “Yes”

His heart was racing and he knew they could hear it. It raced for them. Gods below the waves, had their skin always smelled this good? Their lips always been so plump? It was torture. No dungeon could compare to this. He was afraid to let go, afraid they would vanish like some dream. Then he felt their hands on his arms, shoulders now, pulling him closer and the sweet yearning sound they made when he stopped to move to their ear. It went straight from their kiss reddened lips to his cock and he moaned and pressed his mouth to their neck.  
It had been so long, it all felt so good. They were trying to keep up, the hot wet suckling on their neck made them realize they didn’t have biologics on. They let out a laugh. Peytov went still. Ice in his gut.  
“ I forgot..” they ran a hand up the back of his neck and into his hair pressing him into their skin. He smelled of cedar and the sea, “ I forgot.. I should breathe for you.. and other things needed switched on.” They could feel themselves blushing now. It was a strange, prickly feeling. Soon they were on the floor completely, almost frantic, panting and gasping. Their shared link making things double. Tavi had worked most of his long tunic jacket off and was nipping at any new skin that appeared from under their hands. He was trying to not grind into the softness of their hip like a teenager but his control was waning and his frustration at the intricate ties on their robe rising. He grunted in pleasure and frustration as they nipped him and another knot stayed firmly put.

“Rip them... I don’t care..please...” they had pulled back and lay still beneath, waiting “please...” the word sent him over. He didn’t care if he seemed a foolish teen, he ground into them and moaned at the contact, the relief as sweet as please. He made short work of the overly complex robe, tearing it open and off.

Tavi was ripping at his clothes too. The feeling of flesh on flesh their undoing. It had been so long.. they pulled him in for another kiss, pressing past his lips to taste him. It was white hot need that pooled in them both now. “ kiss me...” they ordered, he obediently went to catch their lips but they pulled back “ everywhere” they finished.

He covered them in kisses, from the neck down, catching each nipple, a still interesting mammalian feature in his lips. The noises they made had him considering staying there, put the hands on him pushed him lower. He wasn’t sure what “model” they were using and found the soft wet curls and lips a bit intimidating. He had a cock, he at least had some idea what to do with it. This was new. They spread themselves wider and he kissed their knee. Tavi reached down and parted their lips, revealing how wet they were and what looked like a very small cock head at the top peaking out. They ran a finger over it and shuddered. “ there... like that...please..”

He wondered if he would ever get tired of hearing them say that as he replaced their hand with his own to keep them spread and kissed the small head. They nearly bowed beneath him and gripped his hair pressing him closer. He didn’t need the uplink connection to know he had done it right. Soon he was licking and sucking at them, the sweet slick that trickled out of them covering his face. Tavi was a mess, twitching and bucking into his face. They knew where this was going, “ Pey...” he moaned into their cunt at the endearment “ the hole... my hole..oh!” They gasped at his sudden change of angle, “ I.. please..oh fuck.. your fingers.. in.. I need stretched.. to fit you..” they had guided his hand and he was testing the wet hot opening making them buck. He was still trying to process what they had said... stretch them.. so he could fit...he hadn’t expected to go this far. But he sank a finger inside and when he felt them close around him all he could imagine was that feeling around his cock. He resumed licking at them, somewhere in his mind the word “clit” floated in, as he moved his finger into them. “ More!” They demanded above his head and he pressed a second digit inside. They were so hot, so very tight and he was sure he would feel their heart beating from inside their pussy. They were moaning loudly now, hips moving against his hand as he fingered them, stretching and then he felt a slightly different spot, spongy and near the front. He was curious and ran back over it a few times.

His fingers exploring their g spot was too much for them and Tavi screamed wordlessly as they came, soaking his fingers and face. He persisted in exploring and they were shaking in after shocks. Whose heart was pounding in their ears?

They had to push him off, and rolled so that he was below them now. He had some remnants of pants left and they wrenched them off. His member freed it slapped against his lower abdomen. They had forgotten that when modifying him they had done that part. They took him in hand and hovered over him, “yes?” They asked searching his face

“Yes...please” he could barely get it out; he was so far gone in the sensation. Tavi sank down, biting their lip at the slight burn and stretch of him. Both were still for a moment, breathing coming in gasps. Finally,one hand found another and with a squeeze they both started to move.  
It was everything his hopes and fingers had promised and more. Every inch of him was in the hottest,tightest grip. It put his nights with his hand to shame. He cautiously bucked his hips up and was met with a moan of “yes... like that..” they had both not done this, not in these forms at least and it took some time but soon they found the pace. His hands tight on their hips as he pounded up and their hands holding his over his head. Periodically Tavi would pulse around him and flood the connection between them. He had quickly figured out that this was their orgasm, they could cum multiple times with this set up. He might have to try it for himself next time he needed an upgrade. He was shocked when they rolled off of him.

I..I’m sorry I...” he stammered

Tavi arranged them so his cock head pressed into their slit. They bucked at him “your turn..” they kissed him as he got the hint and sunk in up to his aching balls. This was different, he controlled the angle and pace now. Peytov was biting at their nipples when they slungba leg over his shoulder and he felt himself slip deeper still. He wanted to take his time but he couldn’t, not with the sounds and the chorus of “yes” and “please” followed by groans for “ more, harder, there!” Soon he was pounding and breathless and the feeling in his balls meant he was close..”look at me” it was an order, and they obeyed. He took their hand and pressed it between their bodies” with me..please” Tavi nodded eyes on him as they circled their clit and built up their own orgasm again. It wasn’t long until they were both on the edge a breath away “kiss me “ someone said before they were both breathlessly cumming. He felt like they would drain his soul out through his cock and he didn’t care. Tavi arched and clenched, desperate to keep him inside as long as possible, to keep this feeling going longer.

They both slowly floated back, entwined in their cybernetic mental link and in a tangle of limbs. “Peytov..” they murmured under him. He grunted in response, “you need to get up..” he kissed their clavicle “no.. I think I shan’t “ Tavi’s eyes grew larger and they wiggled trying to throw him off but he simply laughed and rolled them so he was again on top nestled into them. “ this isn’t funny we need to-“ he silenced them with a kiss, they could taste them self on his tongue and a small moan slipped out. “ that is what I thought..” he murmured just as the door slid open.

Life Giver I heard you-“ Minus stopped and looked at them both. She blinked. “Wait..Pey?” He tried to cover the two of them with the fabric scraps in a red faced scramble “ Princess!” He choked out panicking. Minus’s jaw dropped. “ P..Pey..” they were pointing and backing away slowly “umm whatever you were doing please do it again! Life giver is smiling!!” He looked down at Tavi and saw they were smiling, and now laughing. He had never seen this, certainly their daughter hadn’t. “ I’m going to go now...I’ll lock the door for you both this time” Minus ducked out of the room, but popped her head back in to give him a thumbs up and mouth “ good job” she had to dodge a sock amid cries of “out!!”

.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since...the incident. They had left the Sol system in Tavi’s children’s dimension and were making their way to the first Iotian Imperial outpost a few dimensions and galaxys back. It should have been a routine return back towards the known, the heart of the empire, safe, well charred territory. The week had been none of that. Minus was far too much for Tavi, happily making song playlists for her new “ship”. If they had been anywhere but aboard the confines of the Aeternum they would have had to have a very stern talk. They smiled at the data pad they held “loose lips sink ships'' would probably both be applicable and gentle enough not to send the young girl into another bout of teenage heartbreak.Other then the necessary talk for running a ship and imperial business they hadn’t said anything.

The awkwardness was slowly killing them both. They were sure of it. If anything was going to kill them, it very well could be this. They had to do something,anything. 

Peytov sunk up to the waist in his aquarium. Being dry for so long was taxing, and he sorely missed the water. His regta plants were growing nicely now and the tickled his feet. Sometimes he missed his old bottom, his tail and wrapping it around things. He would occasionally find himself tangled up in blankets or in the tanks seaweed after long stressful days. Being Chancellor had perks, and this, he sighed and sank further in, was definitely one.

Bing bong the door chimed. It was probably Minus. He really did not want to deal with her right now. As much as he loved the girl. He ducked under the water, his gils automatically sprouting on his neck. Maybe if he ignored her she would leave.

Bing bong 

No. He had earned this. It had been a long, miserable week. He determidly sat at the bottom, braiding some plants. 

From under the water he thought he heard a voice. He pointedly ignored it

The door opened and in walked Tavi.

If Peytov could he would have drowned right then. He briefly considered liters hiding under the rocks. They stared at him through the glass. He stared back. They had never been to his quarters before. They pointed up. Coming back to reality he swam as fast as he could and started climbing out.

Your eminence! I thought you had dismissed me for the day... I am so sorry, I thought you were...someone else..” he was drying himself as quickly as he could and grabbed a robe. The fabric stuck to his wet skin.

“Minus?” Tavi offered with a small smirk

“Yes...it has been a uh trying week and I..” he was trying to fix his hair

“I think The Gorfax Brothers broke up again and I just..” he had managed to look somewhat presentable now and he realized he was rambling.

My deepest apologies, I thought you had dismissed me. “ he took a deep breath and braced himself.

“That isn’t why I’m here Peytov....this is a more...informal call..a ah, social call if you will.” They were looking around now, “ I’ve never been here before have I?” It was a gorgeous place bathed in light filtered through the surrounding aquarium 

“ No you have not your grace”

“Tavi” they corrected 

“Right. Tavi” 

“It is lovely....like your home world?” They pointed to the aquarium 

“Yes, I actually have even the algae my family grew. Though it has never tasted as good as my fathers...” he had tried to be a good son..but he wasn’t meant to be a farmer no matter how hard he had tried.

“Ah, could I uh, try some? I know you have eaten Terran food enough, I think I should try your homes.” They were trying, so very hard. Too hard?

“Yes of course, I have some balls chilled.. I was going to enjoy them myself befor...” he retrieved the dish filled with round fuzzy balls dotted with seeds.  
“Before I over road the lock and barged in?” They were smiling apologetically. It was new. He thought they looked...sweet?  
“Yes.” He offered the dish up, Tavi gently selected the green fuzzy ball on top and popped it into their mouth. It had...an interesting texture, like soft fur covered tofu and seaweed with a hint of sesame seeds. They swallowed “ Interesting. Actually pretty good.” They took another.  
“I gave them to Minus once. You should have seen her face. She loathes them utterly “ he smiled and ate one.  
“ She should be grateful, when I was first embodied my tastebud wiring was off, everything tasted of mint chocolate chip ice cream, my creators favorite flavor. It took years to correct. It won me a lot of money in dive bars though. “   
Peytov lead them to the seating area, “ I can’t imagine you in a dive bar...” he really was trying too  
“ I was shorter too, more hips and a tiny waist. I’d say maybe only a bit taller then you are” they motioned with there hands drawing out imaginary curves.

“Really? It is...strange to think of you other then as you are..especially shorter...” he wasn’t sure how he felt about the other parts, was that attractive in humanoids? He knew he loved their height though, the way they seemed to tower over everything. Including him. Especially him.  
“ I was though! A hideous mess of obvious mechanical parts cobbled onto an organic torso.” They looked away at the end, at their right hand,staring silently. He could tell they had revealed something, tender, intimate even. He reached out and gently took their hand, brushing his thumb over the knuckles.  
“You could never be hideous to me” he whispered reverently   
“Because you wouldn’t know what is attractive and what is hideous in a humanoid?” They deflected, he knew that smile, he had been at their side long enough to know what it meant, how it was fake.  
“No because I lo-“   
“I know.” They finished for him. They couldn’t bear to hear it yet. Tavi was certain they would utterly crumple, fall to literal pieces if they heard that now.  
They sighed, “ What are we doing Peytov? What is this?”

“ I...we…” he stumbled and swallowed steadying himself. He had to try.  
“ I know we had that...moment last week, and I want more.” Their eyes met his wife and a bit shocked   
“No not just that, I might not be a hominid originally but I’m not some animal. We have been a team, working together for thousands of cycles, I raised a daughter with you. “ he found himself moving on his knees in front of them still holding their hands. “The future is so dark now, I know what is coming, what we have to do. But after all of this, don’t we deserve a chance at even a sliver of happiness? I...I want to..court you? We’ve spent so long together but know so little about each other. I want to know. All of you, all of me. Even if only for a moment. “ he had never been more afraid in his long life, he was kidnapped by tin pot dictators , pirates,and poisoned by a jealous vampire. That was just the last three months. But this silence was the worst yet.

Tavi had known this was coming but to hear it was different. It had been so long and his assertion that he wanted all of them...they had both done monstrous things to build an empire and he still wanted them. All of them.   
“Alright. I would..” they took a breath  
“I would like that.” They smiled a genuine smile down at him, pulling his hand to their lips for a kiss.  
“ I would love for us to court”  
“We have to deal with Minus though”  
“Oh absolutely “ they laughed and leaned down to gently kiss him.   
He glowed


	3. Cursed Cake

Peytov fretted over the table settings, should he include a wine glass? Did Tavi even enjoy wine? They had eaten and drank before but that was diplomatic necessity,not enjoyment. He knew they liked the algae balls so he had made plenty, even taking the time to make the traditional dipping sauce. But what else?   
He grabbed his data pad and started scrolling back through his research material. According to most episodes of the documentary series “Friends” salad and steak seemed a traditional human meal that would suffice. Cheese cake still confused him, how could cheese taste sweet like cake? He frowned at his attempt. Mild cheddar had not yielded the results he had hoped for.  
The door in the main area slid open, he was no where near ready.  
“ Pey the Zorh just released a new single and video and you have GOT to listen to it and Syfen is soooo dreamy in it and-“ Minus stopped dead and looked at the table.  
“Minus! Wha..we have discussed ringing the bell!!” He tried to wedge himself between her and the table  
“ So ah the Zorh single??” He was hoping her unending love of terrible pop music would save him  
“What...is..that?” She asked wide eyed   
“ Why the Zorh are your favorite band and..”  
“ I know what the Zorh are! What is that orange smelly thing??! “ she pointed behind him  
“That is ah..uh cheese cake for ah an important event” she was around him in an instant hovering over it pinching her nose  
“Did...is this.. cheddar and.. sugar? How did you? Pey why? This is a literal crime!” She scooped up the offending cheese based abomination and dumped it into the refuse annihilater   
“Wait no!!” It was to late, the beams atomized it  
“Are these wine glasses?!” She was all over now lifting and poking  
“Wait..flowers?” She has made it over to his study and was pawing through data pads, his attempt at chocolate and was about to uncork the wine  
“Terminus Janus put that down!” He shouted running in to grab it from her before she injured herself, or him, or covered his study in wine.  
She went stock still, Peytov was permissive normally, perhaps overly so. But she knew when something was important,especially if he used her full name. She scooted back against the desk, bumping a data pad.  
“ oh fuck yes harder! Yes daddy yes! “  
“ You like that? You like it when I …”  
CRUNCH   
Peytov removed his foot from the now destroyed data pad. He was bright red and Minus was starting to think he was going to break the wine bottle with how hard he was holding it.  
“Please...go..,now“ he ground out. She scurried out of the room as fast as she could.  
******************************************  
Maybe Life Giver would be in a better mood. At least with them she was safe from culinary abomination.

The room was a mess of clothes and various life less forms. Tavi yanked one up and jiggled its breasts “this one? What if they are too small? Too big?” They tossed the body over their shoulder. Maybe this blue top? Was it too blue?   
“Aaaghh!” They hurled the top  
Fwump!   
“Hey!” Minus yelled from under the heavy brocade  
“Minus! When did you get here?!” Tavi had been so engrossed in their task that they had turned off proximity sensors.  
“Uhh doing something clothes…and body cleaning?” They looked at the piles of bodies and mounds of clothing  
“ I have...an event. I wish to look.. pleasing.” Tavi concluded yanking a head up from the ground to examine its longer hair before tossing it.  
“An event? Wait...wait” Minus started grinning  
“Is this…”event” with oooh I don’t know an important person?”  
“Minus, I do not go to events with unimportant people” they sighed and started rifling through pants  
“Aaagh you both are hopeless!” Minus yelled.  
Tavi stopped and stared   
“Excuse you?”  
Minus stomped over and grabbed a soft lavender button up and a black waist coat from a pile.  
“ Wear these. The buttons will accent your body lines but the wait cost will hug in at your waist giving you a shape that isn’t entirely straight up and down. Wear these pants and some loafers. Or you could wear this sea green robe with the waist coat over it. Also wear your hair a bit longer, just enough to frame your eyes. Like this one” they grabbed a head and added it to the pile.  
Tavi blinked. When had their daughter become so..assertive? And so very..fashionable?  
“ Don’t wear red on a first date. It is too much, but don’t dress like this is some boring planning meeting for a new duct system. “ she was digging into the clothes mounds again  
“ If you want the breasts you can go with them of course but I don’t think he would understand what the point is. So it is probably best to go as you are now. Here wear these” they handed over a pair of underwear.  
“Tha..thank you?” Tavi stammered taking them  
“I know you are both nervous. But he makes you happy right?” Minus was brushing their hair into the right length.   
“Yes.. well we get along and we both agreed we would like to..try a social..romantic relationship..,”. Tavi was still stunned from the sudden manhandling their daughter was doing.  
“ Right and he is crazy about you, oh just like the new Zorh song!!” She squealed happily  
“Minus…”  
“ Oh right. He tried to make cheesecake.”  
“He did?”  
“ Yeah, I incinerated it. Don’t eat anything that isn’t from the replicon ok? It might be dangerous.” She spun Tavi and held up a mirror  
“All done! You look great!”  
Tavi looked at the reflection. They looked, softer, younger even. Their hair framed their face bringing attention to their eyes, just like the girl had suggested. The last time they had looked like this..  
They closed their eyes and pushed the memory away. This wasn’t then, this wasn’t him. They opened their eyes and looked again. They looked indistinguishable from an organic, visible mechanical parts long gone from their face and body. This was now.   
They reached out and pulled their silly, bossy, fashionable daughter close, holding her to their chest. They pressed a kiss to her head  
“Thank you Minus. For everything. Especially saving me from that cake”


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two finally get a date   
> Sex probably next chapter if that’s what you’re looking for

Peytov straightened his shirt and fussed a bit with his hair lingering at his ears. He did miss their old more pointed and ridged shape from time to time.   
The table was set, he had candles, that fermented bubbly drink, food...what was he missing? He frantically grabbed the holopad and replayed the documentary.  
Music! Of course!  
He turned the speakers on and out roared a pop song all about love and tentacles. Unmistakably the Zorh band. He quickly hit off.  
“Minus” he sighed and rubbed his temples. She was trying to help but was probably going to kill him at this rate from the stress of it.  
Fine silence then. If Tavi wanted music they could choose. He took a few deep breaths. He had been in wars less stressful than this.

Tavi fidgeted with their vest button and brushed a lock of hair behind an ear before pressing the door chime.  
“It is Tavi” they called out. They didn’t want him to run and hide because he thought it was another visit from Minus to “help”.  
The door slid open and Peytov was fairly sure his heart had stopped. He had seen them in the most regal, opulent clothes many times. Draped in jewels and dolls and crowns that towered towards the heavens.  
He was not prepared for the sight of them in a well tailored vest, shirt, slacks and a tie. It made them long in all the right places and nipped in at others and...their hair was longer and gently pushed back. Even the shoes were perfect.  
“Are you going to invite me in or just gawk?” Tavi smirked.  
“Y-Yes please please come in!! “ he stammered mortified to have been caught gawking. He ushered them inside towards the dining area  
“I brought this for dessert. It is a traditional human dish. “ they handed him the round dish, “ I heard your first attempt did not go favorably.”  
“She got at you too then?” He pulled the chair out for them  
Tavi laughed softly “Yes, yes she did. Warned me about your war crime of a cheesecake.” He blushed and cleared his throat “Yes, it turns out you do not use the cheese called “cheddar” in a cheese cake. Also no flour. Why do they even call it a cake at all?!” He was honestly very frustrated and perplexed at it all, even balling his hand up in a fist. Tavi was utterly delighted at it. Was this how they had been back then? It was so very long ago now…

They pulled themself back to the present and reached across for his fist gently lacing their hands together.  
“I believe you said you would make more of your family's algae balls for me?” 

“Oh yes yes! “ he hurriedly pulled the cover off a small tray. Underneath were a variety of small green balls, some plain, others covered in seeds, as well as several sauces. He used small tongs to add several of each kind to both plates and sauces.  
“ I’ve actually been looking forward to these all day you know” Tavi dipped one and popped it into their mouth happily.  
“Really? You flatter me Emp.. Tavi” he corrected  
“ Really. I do not eat often and these are most pleasing. That and the fact that you grew and made them makes them all the better” Peytov was going to melt into the floor he was sure of it.  
“I did some research on traditional earth human courting rituals and these food and drink options seem to be the correct manner. “ he began uncovering the other plates “ steak, salads, a roasted tuberous vegetable and this sparkling fermented beverage from the Southern European area” he was fiddling with the cork on the bottle. “ in the documentary these are always open.. how…”   
Tavi willed a finger into a screw shape, “here I’ll show you. You need a thing called a corkscrew first” they successfully managed the cork and then   
POP  
Peytov shrieked and ducked as the cork whizzed past his head. Tavi couldn’t stop the laughter coming out of themself.  
“ I Am so sorry.. I should have warned you..” they poured each of them a class. “Champagne pops like that. Every time.”  
“ I shall try to be better prepared” he took a sip. It wasn’t bad..just..strange  
Tavi was already eating bites of salad and it was all he could do not to simply sit and watch. He could spend hours watching them do anything. Eating, commanding, speaking, even killing. It was all done with such sure steady grace, and above all power.  
“Are you not going to eat?” They asked cutting into their steak.  
“Oh yes of course” he stuffed a fork full of salad into his mouth and grabbed the steak knife  
“ I’m surprised, I did not expect you to eat a steak”. They remarked “ You normally turn down animal flesh at functions”  
“ I did a bit of research and using the replicon managed to make a version out of the earth food tofu and mushrooms.” He took a bite. It was by far one of the worst things he had ever put into his mouth. He grimaced and chewed more, gods below the waves it just kept getting worse!  
Then he heard it, a low snickering from across the table that turned into full blown laughter. Tavi was trying to cover their laughter with a napkin but he could see the shining eyes and gentle shake of their shoulders.  
“ Is..is it really that bad? But your face! Here let me try it can’t be that bad” before he could stop them they had speared a piece and popped it into their mouth. They chewed in silence.  
Now it was his turn to laugh. The face they made was both utterly hilarious in its utter disgust and positively adorable.  
“Dear gods Pey, what have you done?” They managed to get out after draining their glass. His heart skipped at the nick name and their smile.  
“That is, truly one of the most hideous things I have ever put in my mouth and I used to eat old tires!” They were laughing and dumping their salad into his bowl now.  
“You don’t have to-“  
“Hush I’ll just have more of the algae balls if I want you eat this.” They set the bowl aside.  
“ Promise me something?” They asked  
“Anything “ he felt like a fool the moment it left his lips but Tavi only smirked   
“ Maybe watch some cooking holos for research or ask Minus. She can be….”  
“A teenager?” He offered  
“Yes. But she is actually a very skilled cook, she might be of help.” They smiled at him


	5. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told you thee was going to be sex.

They spent the rest of the meal sharing stories. Peytov quite enjoyed the bits where as a young AI Tavi had tormented their creator’s hated son in law. He really did deserve it.  
“Would you like to start on that baked good you brought?” He asked  
“ It is called “apple pie” I first heard it called “Apfelkuchen” though. It is made from a fruit and a variety of spices and herbs.” They sliced into it, it smelled amazing.  
“ I had it on another very special night like this. It is one of the few human dishes I ever bothered to learn to cook.” They handed him a plate with a slice.  
He took it and paused as if to wait for them to get a slice, but he was thinking. They rarely talked about their past..husband? Mate? He wasn’t sure. And when they did it was in terms of deep pain, grief and regret. He had never thought that there might have been happy moments as well. To be associated with one was an incredible thing. He felt a bit...glowy over it.  
In a bit of an embarrassed panic he took a huge fork full of the pie and jammed it into his mouth.  
He immediately regretted it as he started to choke in the (very delicious) flakey crust. Panicking he grabbed his drink. The bubbles in it only seemed to make things worse and now he was flailing about like a madman.  
Suddenly Tavi was behind him arms encircling him. A few upward thrusts ito his abdomen and he spat out the clump of pie.   
He took in several gasps of air “thank you that was...unpleasant.”   
Tavi still hadn’t let him go. He leaned into them, they felt so solid against him.  
“I should have told you that apple pie needs chewed.” He could feel their smirk against his ear.  
“ I..I had figured as much I was just…” he protested he could feel them laughing softly. He blushed. They smelled good, he could even smell the pie on them. They really had made it themself. He wondered what that had looked like.   
Tavi and domestic pursuits seemed so very, at odds.  
He didn’t want to move, he placed his hands over theirs on his abdomen and lent into them.  
Tavi was surprised, normally saving someone from choking on pie didn’t result in such an intimate thank you. Not that they minded. Peytov felt good warped in their arms leaning against them. They nuzzled into his neck and placed a gentle kiss under his ear. The shiver that ran through him was delicious.   
“ The pie is going to get cold..” they whispered into his ear giving it a gentle bite.  
“I can reheat it later… besides I’m not really..in the mood for more of it right now.” He swallowed hard  
They trailed a hand up his torso to his neck, cradling his jaw.   
“I think I may have worked out a suitable dessert replacement…”they turned his head and kissed him,hard. Pressing past his teeth into his mouth with their tongue.  
He felt dizzy ,” intoxicated” floated through his mind, was that his thought? Grateful that he could lean into them.  
Tavi loved how he squirmed in their arms, they could feel every little breath and hear every sweet strained sound he made into the kiss. Soon they had a hand twined in his hair keeping him close as they pulled him into the sleeping area and onto his bed. Tavi quickly rolled them so they had him pinned below them, his head pulled up and back to give them access to his neck. He groaned as they sucked and bit gently at his flesh. He felt them moving his hands above his head and opened his eyes to find them undoing their tie and then using it to bind his wrists together. It didn’t hurt, and he knew he could easily have broken free if he wanted too. He didn’t move, just looked up at them with wide hungry eyes.  
“Good boy.” They kissed him again, gently tugging on his lower lip.  
Tavi was shaking internally. They hadn’t done this in so very long. Peytov was obviously very eager,and he had a submissive streak a mile wide. They had gleaned from Minus’s chatter earlier that he had been doing other types of “research” along with his repeat viewings of earth sitcoms.   
They worked his shirt open and kissed and licked each new bit of exposed skin.   
He was squirming beneath them and Tavi could feel how hard he was pressing up into them. They ground down against him, giving him the friction he was desperately craving.  
Peytov was panting slightly now, he felt like he was on fire. Then Tavi pulled his nipple into their mouth and gave it a gentle duck and he arched and cried out.  
“Fuck.. do that again…” he rasped  
They looked up at him with a smirk and waited. He squirmed.  
“Ask nicely and maybe I will” they blew air against the sensitive nub.  
“Please! Please do that again!” He sounded desperate to his own ears.   
But the reward was worth debasing himself for. Tavi pulled his nipple into their warm soft mouth and was using their fingers on the other. Soon they switched, giving his other nipple gentle nips and sucks. He could feel the wet spot forming through his pants and arched under them hoping for more relief.  
“ So very demanding aren’t you?” They tutted wagging a finger at him.  
“Please..Please.. Tavi..” he was begging now. He didn’t care how he looked or sounded at this point he was aching with need.  
“ Much better.” They worked his pants off him, his cock wet and shiny with pre cum and a considerable wet spot left behind on his pants.  
“ oh Peytov look at you…” they ran their hands up his thighs to his hips, thumbs rubbing gentle circles in the soft dip of each hip bone. It was a sweet tender gesture that contrasted just how pinned he was beneath their hands. He could feel their soft breath against his cock as they moved to pin him with one arm, the free hand rummaging around their vest pockets. They pulled out a small bottle.   
“If you need me to stop say so. I don’t want to hurt you” the sincerity in their voice and eyes was enough to distract him from how close they were to his leaking cock.  
“ I will..I promise “ he nodded  
Tavi smiled and swallowed his cock down in one fluid motion. It tasted salty and felt heavy in their mouth but the absolute howl he let out made them groan around him. If they hadn’t pinned him he would have probably thrashed off the bed. They held still. Nose buried in his pubic curls, giving him a moment before they began to move. Working their mouth up and down, tonguing around the sensitive purple head and pressing along the underside of the shaft as they took him in down to the base.   
Peytov was babbling now, sometimes in English and others in his native tongue. He had seen this in his research, he had used his hand before to obtain release but this..this was something else entirely. The warm sucking of their mouth, the velvet of their tongue...he was keening their name. Then he felt a cool wet pressure behind his testicles and realized they had placed a finger against his hole. He gasped and squirmed a bit, still pinned by their arm and mouth. They circled it gently with the pad of a finger. Mouth still stuffed with his cock they looked up at him questioning.  
“Y..yes..” he trusted them  
There was pressure against him and he tried to relax, breathing shakily. Finally their finger popped in past the ring of resisting muscle. Peytov saw stars  
“Please!” He whined and they pressed further in. He heard the bottle click open and soon another finger was pressing into him. He relaxed now, knowing what to expect, he found himself spreading his legs wider and pushing back against the long talented fingers of his new lover. Tavi explores him gently, making sure to give him pleasurable licks and sucks to balance out any discomfort.   
“AH!” He nearly shrieked the pleasure was so intense. They had found his most sensitive spot and began to work their fingers in and out of him, making sure to hit home with each thrust.  
Being full like this set off something deep inside of him, he could feel he was going to glow but didn’t care. He needed this, he needed to be touched and filled.  
“ I always wondered if your cock glowed too..” they licked him from the of his glowing cock to the tip.  
“ yes… yes it.. does. Please don’t stop please…”  
“ Fuck you with my fingers? Do you want a third? “ they pressed another digit against him  
“Please… yes… it feels like I’m being taken in my brood pouch.. I need this please..” he trilled a high note, his native sounds, when the third finger joined the others.  
Tavi let up on their hold, he was greedily fucking himself on their fingers, moaning like a glowing whore for them.   
“I bet you could get off just from this..” they mused. He felt so heavenly full now, so content.  
“ whatever you want...meeryi,whatever you want “ his eyes were glazed over now.  
He had called them Meeryi...didn’t that mean something akin to love or mate in his language? It tugged at a part of them that they wanted to protect. Something tender and long hidden. He was blissed out, likely to pass out after cumming. He didn’t know what he was mumbling,they rationalized.  
They took him back into their mouth and began to suck him again as he fucked himself against their fingers.   
He was twitching and moaning, a raw nerve and everything was pushing him towards a peak.   
His thrusts were erratic now and he was clenching down hard against their fingers panting loudly.   
Then everything shattered into a million bright shards as he came down their throat. He bucked and twitched under them tears running down his cheeks.   
Tavi gently pulled off and out of him and made their way to the bathroom to get supplies to clean up.  
The cool towel on his skin felt nice. He sighed and purred at the touch. They freed his wrists and gently removed his sweat soaked shirt. He was nearly asleep, gently murmuring into a pillow.  
Should they leave? Tavi wondered. The moved to get up, a hand grasped theirs.  
“Stay...please..”  
Tavi crawled into the bed beside him, pulling him into their chest. Peytov immediately entwined their legs and nuzzles into them, still softly glowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Meeryi does mean mate/beloved   
> Or literally “one who gives eggs”


	6. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavi introspects, Peytov has a surprising breakfast, and manages to ask for ways to be more comfortable in his body

It had been literally thousands of years since Tavi had done anything close to sleeping. That requirement for existing was long gone for them. But laying in the soft blue light of Peytov’s aquarium wrapped around him was...soothing. He would occasionally mumble or even snort, making them stifle a giggle. He didn’t precisely need to sleep either. But it was good for him. His brain scanned better after he did versus when he simply relied on his cybernetics to keep going.  
It was also a strangely more intimate thing, sleep. More intimate in ways then sex. Tavi could rip his spine out and crush it and he would’ve been utterly unable to stop them. Complete vulnerability.   
They could remember sleep though, the vulnerability and safety it brought. Waking up next to someone, having a “side” of a bed.They even remembered sleeping curled up with their infant children, close for late night feeding and soothing.  
Currently Tavi’s quarters didn’t even have a bed. Did their rooms at the capital even have one? They were rarely there and when they were they were busy. Always busy.  
A button caught on the blanket tugging at their shirt. They freed it only to realize that outside of the tie, they were still completely clothed. They even still had shoes on(glad that they had never worn them before, they cringed at how rude it would be to wear filthy shoes in bed)  
They sighed. They hadn’t planned on staying clothed. Or not allowing Peytov to...had he even touched them? No he hadn’t, not beyond hands and lips.  
They had never had any issue with being naked around anyone. He had seen nearly every body they had. In fact he was often the individual that aided in transferring to newer models. They had been naked the first time…  
It was the vulnerability.  
It was fear. An old deep fear. That they had the wrong form, that they had the wrong parts. That if he saw he would leave. Be disgusted with them. If they were clothed, if he didn’t touch them or do anything, Tavi was safe.   
It had all been done in the name of safety. But hadn’t that led them to this? So alone that they were envious of Eleanor’s death? Alone was safe. But it was still alone.   
“Stop staring” Peytov mumbled beside them.  
“What?” Tavi blinked broken out of their reverie   
“Stop staring at me while I sleep. It is unnerving.” He twisted in their arms, careful to keep their legs entwined, to press into their chest, head tucked under their chin.  
“ You both do it.” He yawned  
“Both?”  
“Minus used to crawl in bed with me after nightmares. She would sleep with her eyes open. “ he explained.  
Minus had nightmares? She would crawl into his bed? Tavi had never known.  
“Just..close your eyelids…” he was drifting off again  
Tavi closed their eyelids. 

Peytov awoke several hours later ,nested in a pile of sheets and pillows. Tavi no longer next to him. His heart sank. He had hoped they would have stayed.  
Clinking was coming from the dining area. He groaned. It was most likely Minus, here to ask him for details. He rubbed his face. He really did not want to deal with the inquisitive girl right now. He grabbed his robe from the bedside and pulled it on, making his way towards the noise.  
“Look..darling one...I know you mean well but..”  
He stopped dead.  
“Darling one? Are we really doing pet names so soon? Besides, I thought I was Meeryi.” Tavi smirked at him. The dishes from last night had been cleared away, resting on the table was a tray with the pie and two mugs.   
“ But if you really want me to go I can.” They inclined their head to the door.  
“No! No! Please! I just.. hadn’t expected…”  
“For me to stay?”  
“That and to make breakfast” he gestured to the tray.  
“ It was going to be in bed, but somebody ruined that”  
“ I can go back in..” Peytov offered with a small smile  
“Good. Go on then “ Tavi shooed him away. He made his way back climbing back into the pile. Tavi must have made it he realized.   
“I didn’t know which was which so I just hit the program for “nostalgia beverage 1 and 2” Tavi said entering with the tray. They padded softly over the bed. Shoes and socks placed neatly beside the door.  
“One should be hot chocolate. Minus’s favorite. The other is from my home world. Possibly her least favorite in the cosmos.” He took the tray from them so they could climb into the bed.   
“She really spends that much time here?” Tavi asked. Nightmares, nicknames and hot chocolate. They were so very close, those two.   
“I have a drawer full of her magazines about pop stars, drawings of dresses, data pads of homework..the amount of hair ribbons, clips and other bits I am constantly finding is absurd. It is like this is just an extra closet.” He took a bite of the pie making sure to chew this time. It was delicious.  
Tavi took a sip of their hot chocolate,  
“ It’s because she sees this, sees you as home. You are safe and her world. Though I imagine it can be annoying.” They felt a stab of guilt, they had foisted the girl onto him fully after she first came back.   
“My own children were just as much a handful at this age. They calm down eventually.” He had nearly finished his pie. It might be his new favorite.  
“ You had children?” Tavi asked  
“ Yes, two survived from my first clutch, two..I suppose you would say sons. They had a better knack at algae farming then me.” He was eyeing Tavi’s pie slice.  
“ You.. only had the two?” They asked   
“I only successfully mated once, we tried more times of course but we were never again successful. I started my career soon after my mates death.” He finished looking away, a shadow clouding his face. Tavi hadn’t known about his first mate. Of course he had a life before all this.  
“ You gave up so much” they grasped his hand  
“It was worth it. It was all worth it.” He squeezed their hand  
“Though…”  
“Yes?”  
“ I..could I have more pie? And…”Tavi swapped plates with him  
“And?”  
“ May I.. have permission to modify my form? I am..starting to deeply miss some things. It won’t affect my performance.” He blushed and quickly added “job performance.”  
“ Yes of course you can do as you like.” They leaned over and licked a crumb off his cheek  
“ as long as it doesn’t affect other important kinds of performance as well”


	7. Primus

Minus stood waiting for the smaller shuttle to land. The Aeturnem was far too large to land on the Capitol planet, Iota Primus. She fidgeted in her heavy dress and ornate crown.   
“ Tsk tsk no fidgeting Princess” Peytov fixed the cuff links on his jacket and smiled at her. “You look beautiful,darling one. “ he adjusted a pin in her elaborate braided hair, he had spent all morning on it.  
“Pey, was I really here before?” She asked, looking out the bays window.  
“ Yes, shortly after you were activated, for your coronation. You were very young, and it was before..” he trailed off   
“BeforeVohiliv . Before I died” she finished for him.  
“Yes.” His voice was flat.  
“ You don’t have to avoid it, you know. It isn’t some big secret. I was there you know.” Minus smiled “ Not like you and Life Giver though. Big secret oooh” she elbowed him playfully in the ribs  
“Minus..”  
“ I know, I know! Safety and good of the empire, privacy..blah blah blah. “ she reached out and gave his shoulder a squeeze “ You have my promise Pey.”  
“Thank you” he smiled warmly at her   
“ I sent word ahead to have your rooms in the palace updated. Including Zorh band posters.” She squealed with happiness and hugged him knocking him in the forehead with her crown  
“Ooff!! Careful!” He laughed  
The ship’s main engines turned down for the final descent.  
The bay door opened and Tavi strode in. They wore a heavy brocade robe with a high collar in a deep black. Running through it was a delicate blue circuit pattern that glinted in the light. Long clawed gloves(or were they hands? Peytov shivered) and a crown that crackled and arched electricity sat atop their head. They were inhabiting one of their tallest bodies, easily 7 feet tall. Their whole image radiated power.  
Peytov bowed and Minus courtesied.  
“Majesty”  
“ Are you two ready?” They asked moving towards the bay door.  
“ Yes Life Giver. I have memorized the actions needed and the time table for today’s festivities.” Minus replied  
“Very good.” They bent slightly and fixed the girls crown. “ You look stunning Minus” they praised. Minus just stood wide eyed and in shock. Her life giver didn’t normally dole out praise.  
The shuttle lurched and rocked as they landed. Attendants filled the room up as they waited for the ramp to extend.

Outside a massive crowd chocked both sides of the street. Flower petals rained down from the windows of buildings, the air vibrated with the cheering.   
Tavi strode down the ramp, waving to the crowd as they went. The gleaming honor guard around them. Minus went next, enthusiastically waving at the crowd, caught up in the auscultation. Some threw flowers at the procession’s feet only for her to gather them up and toss them back or hand them to the children pressing against the rails to see her. Peytov came last but he wouldn’t have traded his position for all the algae in the sea. He smiled as the two he loved the most walked ahead of him towards the palace.

It had been an extremely long day of ceremony, pomp and festivities. Absolutely nothing of use had been accomplished. Tavi sighed and removed the crown from their head, deactivating it. They moved over to a panel on the wall and started scrolling through its contents. They could not wait to be out of this body. They found what they were looking for and sighed happily as a pod with a waiting body emerged from the floor soon joined by another empty one. They climbed into the empty one, doing their best to stuff the robe inside as well.   
The familiar pinch as the wires latched into them was a relief.   
For 5 blissful seconds Tavi was free. They swirled unhindered inside the connection. No body, just pure consciousness floating freely.   
It was over far too soon. They snapped into the new body. Though it was significantly lighter then the other it still felt clumsy and awkward compare to the freedom of a few seconds before.  
They brushed some hair out of their face.  
Hair? They ran a hand over their head. Long hair. They really needed to have more bodies sent from the Aeternum.  
Tavi stepped out of the pod and into the darkness of their quarters. Other than a long work table, the closet and pods the room was empty. There were beautiful marble floors and columns, windows that when opened gave views of the shining capital city below, but nothing else. This was not home.   
Was the Aeternum home? They pondered, was their original dimension and it’s earth destroyed long ago, was that home?   
“It’s because she sees this, sees you as home.” They had told Peytov only a few days before. Suddenly the massive room felt truly empty for the first time.

The water felt absolutely amazing as he slid in. Peytov didn’t get to spend much time in his quarters here, but he loved every moment he had. Like his room aboard the Aeternum his rooms here were largely aquarium based. A good 60% of the quarters were underwater. He had a desk, bed, even modified replicon and table below the water. He even had a lovely small grotto with a waterfall.   
Though he had truly underestimated the sheer pleasure of being back in the water with a long spiraling tail and fins. It was much easier to move too.  
He had managed the genetic and mechanical transition himself, it had been painful, but very worth it if it meant he could have this back. He wrapped his tail around a a bit of coral and gave a tug. It held firm.  
He closed his eyes and simply floated there, the artificial current gently rocking him. The thought that he could sleep like this, like he used to on his home world, tail anchored around a sturdy piece of coral, warmed his heart.


	8. Corrections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council Meets

Minus was staring intently at her hands, folded neatly in her lap. She had sat through boring lectures before but this was by far worse. At least in school she could doodle or secret messages to her friends, here she was trapped. The pageantry of the council meeting earlier had been absolutely enthralling. Seeing her life giver ascend the great chair and place the crown on their head, all the thousands in the grand chamber bowing low to them. Then to be lead up, the crowd parting like a wave before her, to that same dias, and receive her own crown and be pronounced as the sole heir to the Empire, and to be invested with planets and ships, was amazing, she never wanted to forget the wide proud smile on Peytov’s face or the small secret smile that had come across Tavi’s. But the new position and power came at a very boring price.  
The droning voice of the Master of Agriculture was not helping expedite things.   
“As you can see from the chart the projected growth in agriculture in sector Seven Sigma is on track for a steller second quarter….” She looked over at Peytov, he looked back at her and rolled his eyes in the most exaggerated manner he could make. She managed to not giggle but couldn’t help but smile.  
“ Sector Seven Sigma suffers from contamination in parts.” Tavi cut the minister off, he looked shocked  
“As of this report no contamination was found Majesty..” he blinked his large wet eyes  
“This report is outdated by a half cycle Minister. “ They pulled up a green floating map, a portion glowed an angry red.  
“As you can see from this contamination and related activity has been reported in the region of Dahru.” the map cast a red glow over Tavi’s face. Minus found herself holding her breath.  
“y..yes...I see..but still that should not affect the growth-” the minister babbled panic entering his voice  
“You wasted my time minister. I did not return from the Aeternum to have my day frittered away with outdated reports.” their voice was calm but had an icy edge, they turned to the Minister of Containment and he tried to shrink in his chair  
“Minister Scod, you should have received this data before anyone else, save myself. This growth in contamination should have been at the forefront of this. Why am I the one to bring it forth?” they tapped their long pointed nails on the arm rest.  
“I si-simply did not have time…”Scod justified

“You know what I think?” they asked leaning forward and staring at the two ministers  
“I think that not only is this a waste of time and a dereliction of duty...but looking at these numbers and other data concerning your personal movements and the financial movements of your collaborator the esteemed minister of agriculture, it very much seems like you were trying to hide something.” the two ministers began talking over each other, each trying to blame the other or offer up explanations.

“I’d appreciate it if you’d stop correcting me when I’m right.”   
Both fell silent. Peytov reached for Minus’s hand under the table. She gave it a squeeze.  
“How long have you served me?”  
“At least 400 cycles…” Scod trembled as Tavi stood  
“And you thought what? That I would not notice? That I had grown infirm?” They were behind the Finance minister now, he was shaking uncontrollably  
“No..no your grace…”  
“Then enlighten me…” they had bent over to see his face  
“I..I”he began  
“Yes..yes..eye” Tavi murmured before jamming their fingers into his eyes, he shrieked but the shrieked turned to a bloody gargle.  
The long sharp talons retracted from his skull.Minus wanted to run and hide, far away from here. Scod had tried to make good on her desire himself but the Emperor was too fast.In the time it took for him to stand up they were upon him and had sunk the talons through his neck, removing his head.  
“ Have their minds scanned, I want to know what they were doing, and why. Find any co conspirators and terminate them but harvest the minds. Is this understood?”  
The whole council, what remained, replied yes and servants moved to attend the remains. The Science Minister, Ecilo, was already at work on the head of Scod, plugging wires into it.  
“This council shall reconvene in two planetary days. Secretary Dod? I want replacement candidates on the chancellors desks by nightfall.” Tavi shook some gore from the shrinking talons  
“Princess, Chancellor, I will see you at the ambassador’s reception.” with that they swept from the room.  
Paytov finished his business with the remaining ministers before taking Minus by the arm and walking her out.  
Once out of sight he held her while she cried and shook.


	9. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minus demands answers from Tavi.

Peytov held the sobbing girl in his arms, gently leading her back to her room and sitting her trembling form on the plush sofa.  
“Why?” Minus sobbed, hiccupping a bit between each new wave of horror and sadness.  
“How could Life Giver do that?! They..they killed them! All over some stupid report being off by a bit!” her face was red and her eyes puffy, but Peytov could see the glint of anger in them. He cool poured water from the faucet over a cloth and sat down next to her, gently wiping at her tears and smeared makeup that had run down her cheeks.  
“They did what they thought needed to be done. “ he knew it was a cop out answer, but this wasn’t a conversation for him. He had been entrusted with her development, but had not yet been instructed on how to teach her governance as her position now demanded. Pulled her close again. He truly wished that she would have been spared such an introduction to the more..hands on and brutal aspects of ruling that Tavi employed.   
“That..is not good enough.” her voice was small but determined  
“You would have to ask them yourself darling one, we might be linked, but I am not privy to every thought the Emperor has.” he rubbed her back in small circles. Within seconds he regretted what he had suggested. He really should have known better by now.  
“Then I will ask! They will give me the answer!” she was on her feet with inhuman speed and out the door before he could stop them. Peytov wiped his brow with the cloth, he thought about going after her, trying to act as a buffer between the sweet girl and the coldness that their parents wore like armor.  
***************************************************************************************************  
The marble clicked under her heels as she made her way to the private chambers of her parent. She would demand an answer. How could they have done something so cruel? So barbaric? Those ministers must have had family! What of them? Would they die? She had learned of justice in school, and this was not just. Finally she reached the large carved doors that lead into their rooms. They opened easily with her touch swinging wide.  
She realized that she had never been in here before. Other than a basic layout of the vast royal complex she knew very little of her home. The room was cavernous, massive pillars supported a roof that she had to squint to see. It would have been a striking beautiful place if the large windows were opened. But they were tightly shut, a few recessed lights led off in various directions to smaller doors. Minus scanned the area and quickly found the location of Tavi. A room up and off to the right.   
The room beyond the door was smaller than the massive ante chamber and better lit, but barely. It held a small table and chairs, an unused bed and a side board with a glass decanter and cups. The window was open, a breeze blowing in along with the morning light. In front of it was Tavi. Minus gulped down her sudden rush of anxiety, truth, justice, was more important then her fear.   
“I wondered when you would be here, you are actually 5 seconds sooner then my calculations” they did not move from the window. The wind struggled to move the heavy fabric of their long gown, it enjoyed more success with their hair, ruffling it gently.  
“Tha-thank you?”  
“Ask what you will. We have a new ambassador to greet soon. You need to wash up or change. Time is important here.” They slowly turned to face their daughter. Tavi was momentarily taken aback, she looked so very determined, her shoulders square and jaw set.  
“Why did you kill them! All over an incorrect report! You-you acted like the old despots you overthrew no better then a barbarian! What about their families!?” Minus voice was strained but did not break.  
“You will understand when you are older.” Tavi waved them away, turning back to the window. But now a fire filled Minus, she grabbed them by the arm,  
“ That is NOT an answer!”  
Tavi looked at her hand upon their on arm with wide eyes and spun back shaking them loose.  
“You want an answer? You answer me this first, how many died today?” their glare was as firm as the pillars outside, but Minus would not bend.  
“You killed two. You killed two of your own Ministers.”  
“Incorrect.”  
“I was there! Do not lie to me!” Minus was shouting now, hands in fists at her side.  
“600 trillion died Minus. “ Tavi simply stated  
“What?! No there were two!”  
“When you govern, every mistake, every inch given over to an enemy, means the death of the people.” They had moved closer to her, looming, Minus fell silent  
“The corruption, the contamination seeped into those sectors, robbing the inhabitants of their very lives, leaving behind a sea of ash and dried up corpses. Those that died in the initial phases were the lucky ones, others watched as their families turned into hollowed, desiccated corpses. “ They had bent and grasped her chin, forcing her to keep her eyes on them.  
“Not every being is like you and I. Death is real, death is final. Those families, those screaming children will never see home, or their mothers and fathers. If one managed to survive they will be haunted by it until death is a release to them.” Tavi’s voice held an urgent edge to it now. Minus blinked back tears.  
“Who in the end is responsible for them? These people, these families in Sector Sigma Seven? After who is this empire named?” they asked  
“..you..” she answered  
“I am responsible for them. As you will be for those you govern. This is not the Aeternum. This is an empire,Terminus. In an empire, a half cycle is the knife edge upon which 600 trillion lives balance. “ they let her chin go and straightened up moving back to the window.


	10. Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minus makes a new friend   
> Peytov is horny on main for the new ambassador from his home world  
> Tavi is conspicuously missing

The garden seemed to stretched as far as even Minus’s advanced eye could see, hedge rows, trees, flowers, all dotted with courtiers flitting about like exotic jewels in the afternoon light swirling to the music that seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere at once. She made her way to a table piled high with food. Upon closer inspection she recognized it, algae balls, kren eggs, that strange bitter drink she had tried as a child, all foods and beverages from Neban. Peytov’s planet. She hesitated, she wasn’t overly fond of any of these, would it be rude to simply not eat at all?  
“I know it is all terribly old fashioned isn’t it?” a voice whispered conspiratorially over her shoulder “Like they took the recipes from the walls of some ancient tomb!”  
Minus blushed and turned and had to suppress a gasp, the speaker was humanoid but floating in a tank of water up to the waist. Below was a long curling pink and white tail. The torso was smooth, dotted with stripes and shining in the sun. The Nebanen leaned over and with a webbed hand took an algae ball and ate it.  
“ Nobody makes them like this anymore, good but a relic. You must be the Princess Terminus.” Minus blushed realizing she was staring and had forgotten to introduce herself.  
“Yes, you may address me as Minus however “ she bowed slightly  
“Vret’il Sehin, Nebanen Ambassador” another algae ball was scooped from its plate  
“Oh this is all for you then! I’m sorry you just look so…” Minus fumbled  
“Different from the Chancellor?” Vret’il chuckled  
“Well...yes...and umm are you umm a...like him or a…” she fumbled embarrassed, wishing she had actually read the dossier she was given instead of messaging her friends back on board the Aeternum about the latest Zorh single.  
“I’m not like him in a lot of ways. But if what you are trying to ask is my gender, don’t worry about it princess. Nebanen ideas do not translate to your mammalian based ones. I create eggs, as far as I have ever heard Chancellor Salmant receives eggs. Or did once upon a time.” Zie reached for a small plate of the kren eggs.   
“Do you not like my people’s food princess?” Zie tilted zier head and motioned to the table  
“Ah...ummm not really…” Minus blushed and looked away  
“ You will have to make me some of the foods you do enjoy some time, and maybe if we could stray from such” they indicated on the table, “ancient dishes, as these we might find something you like.”  
Minus grinned, “I would like that very much ambassador Sehin”  
“ Just Vret’il is fine”

He first saw zeim from the veranda, chatting merily with Minus next to a refreshment table. Peytov had glanced over the file briefly, he knew this was for the ambassadorship of his homeworld, he had a name for the dignitary and recalled the family name as the same as the planet's current governor.  
Nothing in the file had prepared him for how stunning zie was. A beautiful thick strong tail curled around the coral at the bottom of the hovering water pod. The sun was glistening of the most exquisite pink and white skin. When zie laughed at something Minus said a glorious head fin spread wide on zier head, a rainbow of pearlescent color in the sunlight. He ached in long forgotten ways and in places he had only recently regained. The new ambassador ducked into the tank for a moment to fetch a piece of the coral for the Princess. When zie surfaced he caught himself gasping and his body felt on fire. If he did not somehow get his impulses under control he would end up glowing. 

The two of them walked through the garden chatting as Minus picked flowers to braid into a crown.  
“I really will though” she said gently fingering the piece of coral she had been gifted  
“It is just coral, you really are going to wear it as an ornament?” Vret’il asked  
“Of course! It was a gift!” Minus beamed and tucked the piece back into the pocket of her dress  
The pair stopped next to a marble fountain, the gentle spray casting rainbows around them as Minus put the finishing touches on the flower crown.  
“All done! Here..”she climbed up to the fountain edge and used her new found height to place the crown atop zeir head  
“There you look fantastic!” Minus went to hop down when she spotted a familiar face on the veranda  
“Oh! It is Pey!” she began waving enthusiastically at the figure

There were plenty of things Minus was very good at, baking, making friends, but above all was her uncanny ability to pick literally the worst possible moments to intervene. Peytov smiled and cursed under his breath and smiled and waved back at the girl and the extremely attractive new ambassador.   
Maybe if he walked slowly and paused to chat and greet as many of the guests as possible he could delay the inevitable and perhaps fortify his composure. Or better yet perhaps Tavi would arrive and he could take comfort in the coldness that always seemed to sweep into a space when they appeared at formal festivities.  
He was busy faking interest in something a minor official was saying and eating algae balls when he heard it.  
“Pey! There you are! “   
He swallowed hard and waived off the official “excuse me”  
Minus was rapidly approaching with the ambassador a bit behind, the hover pod was no match for the speed of an excited teen girl despite its advanced technology.  
“ Good after noon Princess.” He smiled and bowed slightly  
“Look what zie gave me! Isn’t it pretty?” She pulled out the coral and handed it to him. Only she would be this pleased to receive what amounted to a random pebble. He smiled at her, “ it is lovely darling one”  
“ This must be your beloved Pey then Minus?” Vret’il said pulling up alongside her  
“Yes! Pey this is Vret’il. I made zeim the crown as a thank you for the coral piece.”  
“ It is actually Peytov. Chancellor Peytov Salmant” he corrected and held out his hand  
“Salmant Neban nova mod De a’a?” Vret’il asked eyes wide.  
“ Yes, my position here required extensive bodily modification to be possible.” He answered in standard Iotian.  
“All the depictions back home show you very different Chancellor. Every hatchling learns about you in school.” Zie said scanning every inch of him with zier eyes.  
“Nekmit Neba sinoi aka” he answered feeling hot under their gaze.  
“ Ah! But even your language is ancient! Were you the one to create the menu? Nobody makes algae balls and kren eggs like this. “ Zie laughed and spun in the hydro pod, the water gently splashing causing Minus to laugh. But all Peytov saw was the ridges along Vret’il’s tail and the delicate skin of zier dorsal fin. He noticed the lack of egg pouch.

“ You will have to tell me what dishes are popular on our home now. Perhaps together we can find something the Princess here will eat.” He grabbed a flute of whatever intoxicating beverage was being served off a waiters tray  
“ Oh yes! We are already planning a food exchange! Vret’il is going to try my cupcakes!” Minus piped up beside him. He had been so taken by the other that he had forgotten that the girl was even there.

“How do you find Primus Ambassador?” He turned to address Vret’il.  
“It is truly lovely, if a bit dry.” Zie smirked a bit, gesturing to the surroundings.  
“You have to go to the aquatic gardens! Pet designed them himself!!” Minus exclaimed  
“Perhaps you will find it a small piece of home here on Primus.” Peytov offered   
“ Then it is a date Chancellor! “ Zie smiled and spread zier fins wide.  
Peytov thought he would melt into the very ground. They were the absolute picture of beauty like that.  
“Oh yes Vret! You have to go! It will be such fun! We can look for shells and more coral!” Minus interjected. Peytov has never been happier to have to deal with the girl's sweet, oblivious nature.


	11. Relics

“The piece has been restored exquisitely, most pleasing your eminence!” Ulat assured him as they walked towards the archives conservation area. Peytov generally hated the small four armed man, but he was by far the best at spacio -archeologist in the empire.   
Behind the large airtight doors sat thirty small Cenel, a diminutive race with at least eight arms and half as many eyes. Each hovered around some object excavated from either the long sundered world the Emperor has come from or, further back, behind thick glass and security, artifacts from their home dimension and planet.  
Ulat ushered Peytov into his office, it was overly luxurious, red velvet and gold trim everywhere, a tasteless nightmare for the eyes.  
Ulat hurried over and pulled the curtain aside to reveal his latest prize.  
It was only his distaste for the other that kept him from gasping.  
The restored canvas was truly exquisite.   
The subject lounged in a loose robe partially undone on a chaise lounge, an arm draped over the back, the other over a bent knee. A cup of hot liquid sat beside them, just off to the side, within reach of their extended gleaming metal arm. Long silver blue hair gleamed in the moonlight. Across from the figure was a empty chair and cup of liquid just barely in the painting. The subject looked away from the viewer, at the chair or beyond even. The eyes held a slight sadness even though the person looked away.  
“Send it to my office, along with the newly converted holochrons. I want them there when I get back Ulat, understood?” His voice was heavy and stern, it sent the other scrambling to action.  
Peytov turned and left Ulat to frantically yell orders at his underlings. He smiled to himself as he left the office. Making that bug scramble was truly one of life’s small pleasures.  
When he arrived back in his own quarters office the painting was there, he was sad that he wouldn’t have a reason to make Ulat’s day anymore difficult but the trade off , standing inches away from the canvas was worth it. He looked through the data on the painting, what it was made of, where it was found.  
The subject could only be one person, it was Tavi. He stared at the painting, they were relaxed, the robe pooling gently around them exposing swathes of flesh. They seemed rounder, softer. The play of light and shadow on their skin, the folds of cloth clinging to their form, tantalizing with what was just out of view.   
Peytov stepped back to take in the whole, who could have painted this? He checked the dates on file.   
Could it have been their old mate?   
The way they were painted, he sighed, it was with such an eye for detail and a love and desire for Tavi that from his time in the domain of the King he could not fathom that man ever possessing.  
His time in the dungeon might have clouded his perception he had to admit, but from what he had learned from the King’s current mate, painting was not one of his hobbies.   
His eyes flickered back up to the face, then to the span of soft exposed skin of their shoulders. He couldn’t imagine them like this now, the contrast was too stark. The stiff heavily clothed figure they cut was almost enough to make the case that this was not a painting of them. But he had been with them, seen their body naked and soft beneath his own. Though thousands of years separated the subject in the painting from the Tavi he had seen earlier that day, they were undoubtedly the same person.  
He felt jealousy well up inside him, hot and piercing. Someone had enjoyed this, had seen them like this, relaxed and free. Had seen them enough to paint the scene, to get the smallest of details correct in ways only a lover could.  
He was angry, he had waited months in a dungeon and never felt angry a single moment. But the idea of that man having had access to this, this Tavi, so soft and open, made him want to scream.   
He covered the painting again and stomped over to his desk and queued up the converted holochrons.

The scene was grainy and jumpy but played well enough. It was, a table with food spread out on it came into view.  
“ You got that Meep?” it was Tavi’s voice  
“Y-yeah I got it Tav!” The camera person responded swinging around to face the voice.  
Tavi was in frame smiling and carrying a large liquid filled bowl balanced on one hand. They had short shaggy hair and a metallic arm peeking out through a sleeve.   
They laughed and set the bowl down and began laddeling the contents out into cups.  
“ You sure about that? I can always take over you know.” They tapped their eye piece.  
“ NO! Besides you’d just film his butt the whole time.” The one Tavi had called “Meep” countered.  
The holochron skipped and tore at that point before resuming. The hall that the table was in could be seen clearly now, it was filled with people, a large number of them children running and clinging to women. Tavi was talking with a wide smile on their face to a red haired young woman. The other was showing them what appeared to be drawings.  
Another skip and the group was dancing, Tavi twirling with another woman, dressed as what he recognized as the castle maid’s uniform, who held a child on her hip suckling from a red bottle.  
He had never seen them dance. He assumed that they could of course. He had sat through innumerable formal affairs beside them. They had always sat silent and still, like an obelisk while others spun and twirled or writhed.   
He had danced with royalty and commoners across the empire but Tavi always remained aloof and unmoved.  
But here they were spinning and laughing, dipping a blushing young girl, tossing a squealing child high.  
He thought of Minus, he remembered tossing her in the air like that, teaching her dancing.   
The holo clicked off, leaving him in the dark.  
He felt a gnawing empty pain in his chest. He sent an order to have the relics placed back in the archive.


	12. Beneath the waves

Minus ran ahead of the pair of Nebanen, pressing her face to the glass, creatures and plants brightening in her wake.

“ Really they are meant to be seen from the other side of the glass, this is so terrestrials can enjoy them.” Peytov explained as they strolled along

“ This is absolutely incredible! Is that based on the Shinta rock formation?” She pointed at a delicate spiraling rock that small electric blue fish darted around.

“ Why yes it is. I had to scale it back a bit of course.” He smiled. No one had ever noticed before

“Do you ever go in?” Vret’il asked

“ I wanted to very much. But by the time they were completed the aeternum was scheduled to depart. Also I was lacking in my form’s ability to truly enjoy them the way I had intended for them” he replied looking into the blue waters wistfully.

“Was it worth it?” Zie asked head cocked to the side in curiosity, zier large blinking at him.

Peytov stopped and looked into the water, he could hear Minus happily talking up ahead. He longed to climb into the water behind the glass , unfurl his gills and fins and grasp onto some coral and just sway in the current. No meetings, no wars to orchestrate, no trying to unravel a lover touch starved to death but terrified of the very thing they needed most. No, it would be just him, the water, and perhaps Vret’il floating beside him.

“ Pey! Pey! Come look!” Minis pulled him from his thoughts. She was smiling and waving at him, eagerly pointing at something.

“Yes. Absolutely” he replied “ We will be right there darling one!” He called after her. The pair began walking again.

“ Though I have recently made some further modifications to restore some of my original form. But only in water.” 

“Oh? Perhaps we could see these gardens as you meant them. I’d love a inside tour” Vret’il smiled at him. 

“Of course, it would be my pleasure, ambassador “ he answered, glad that they had caught up with Minus. 

“Watch!” She waved her hands in gentle patterns and on cue each anemone opened up and unfurled behind the glass swaying in the water, she hummed and some light up, creating a spectacular display of color and lights.

“Tada! Thank you! Thank you!” She grinned and took an exaggerated bow. 

Vret’il clapped enthusiastically but Peytov could only stare.

In the time her show had lasted the plant and sea life involved had grown and multiplied to a stunning extent. A plant the size of his index finger now swayed in the current at over half a foot. 

This couldn’t go unreported.he would have to tell Tavi.


	13. Bloody Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really violent and gory.  
> Tavi is very clearly NOT ok

The room had been slightly remodeled, it now contained a desk, reception and seating area and a small bed and bath adjacent. It felt slightly more like the Aeternum this way. They had to admit that Minus had been correct. The girl had much to learn yet, but somethings she was already gifted at.

Tavi walked to the bed area and began the slow ritual of undressing. Metallic armored pieces clinking, the gentle swhoosh of metal chains cascading in a pile. Then the heavy brocade robe with its high color and heavy closures. They lasted it over a chair with the rest.

Now came the longest part.

They gently untucked the linen end piece from its place and began to gently unwrap themself. From neck to feet their whole body was bound in it.

It was an old ugly habit. 

A way to hide and protect themself from rejection. They had not done it in millennia. But…

They had shown as much skin as was possible without a scandal. Their body the smoothest, seamless perfection. No outward mechanical parts, not even a brow piece. Unless a person had the right equipment it was impossible to tell that they were not fully organic. 

They had worn the colors he had always loved on them best. Perhaps it had been the hair, too short? They reached up and ran an unbandaged hand through it. It was very soft and enjoyable to touch.

Tavi yanked hard at the linen now some snapping under their strength.

They knew, they knew better that he was done with them. Their form having disgusted him, their usefulness outlived long ago.

It was foolish stupid to think that he would see their new form, their flesh and desire them. They had been so hideous, so hideous...a one armed, patchwork nightmare! How could he ever forget or look past that horror? A broken, leg less, one armed monster with wires sparking from the mangled cybernetic connectors.

They were ripping at the linen now, fingers digging in and rending cloth and flesh in chunks that hit the floor with a wet splat.

They had seen how lovely Eleanor was. 

The sounds the two of them made at night as Tavi calibrated the defense grid. His open hungry stare at her chest.

Both arms were fleshy shreds now, their fingers bloody and dripping as they tore at their chest. They felt a rib bone under their fingers and crushed it, bone shards raining like glitter. The pain was exquisite and they deserved it.

What was that foolishness with Peytov?

They thought long fingers buried into a thigh, perhaps they would remove these legs, rip out a bone and sharpen it to remove the other? 

It had been a silly desperate thing. 

Since returning here he seemed to have dropped the idea of courting. Perhaps he was simply curious, perhaps that second time had been enough.

They broke a large bone off and stabbed it into their other leg and began to work.

He had been inseparable from the new ambassador. 

They had meant to attend the reception, picked out a Minus approved outfit even.

But they had seen the three of them from the veranda. The three of them laughing and strolling as Minus twirled her coral. Peytov was almost glowing and couldn’t take his eyes off Vret’il. He had even danced with ziem, though the fact one was in a floating pod made it a bit harder. 

This was good though, they told themself. Peytov has served them well, he deserved that happiness. Deserved a mate who didn’t fear being touched. 

Minus deserved a second parent that could give her the affection Tavi Struggled with so much.

They tossed the second mangled leg to the side. 

Eleanor had been so lovely, and smart. The sounds she made, that Rick made with her, meant that she was fantastic at fucking as well.

Tavi gripped another bone shard and stabbed it into their crotch, blood covering the floor around them in a shiny slick puddle.

They had been stupid

Stupid in so many ways.

A hideous deformed broken doll.

Just like their creator had said. Just like his son had said as he pinned them down and took them.

Broken

Hideous 

They had only 2 functions.

Be fuckable

Carry offspring 

And they had failed

Failed

Failed it all.

The blood and pain was everywhere now filling them up. Replacing thoughts.

They clawed at their face now, their flat ugly breast, stabbing at whatever wasn’t riddled with holes.

They deserved this and worse.

They could feel it, they were powering down, losing consciousness. Just a bit more and for a time most of them would be wrapped in sweet silence and darkness.

They fell back into the blood and rags, eyes glassy and dark, a bone shard wedged between their thighs.


	14. Pieces and Walls

They slowly crept back into consciousness. One eye opened, the other had rolled across the floor. The damage was extensive, but had not been enough to trigger an auto switch to another body. They tried to move, all that was left was a single arm, the rest laid strewn about the room. With a sigh Tavi began the slow process of inching along the sticky bloody floor towards the transfer pod. 

They had not made it far when they heard the whoosh of the chamber's outer doors opening. They recognized the footsteps, it was Peytov.

“Stay out there.” They tried to order, but their voice was garbled from the blood.

“It is about Minus, she is-“ he entered the room and stopped.

“Oh, oh gods, who did this? I’ll alert security, stay still!” He was scrambling towards the communication panel, sliding on the gore.

“STOP. That is an order Salmant.” It took everything they had to be clear and loud.

“ What? You are..this is…” he was shaking with terrified wide eyes.

“ It is fine. I did this.” They pulled their body via the remaining arm along the floor towards the pod.

He rushed to kneeling over them and reaching out “Here, stay still, Iet me….” 

Before he could blink he was thrown across the room skidding to a stop against the foot of the bed.

Despite being a one armed torso Tavi was still inhumanly strong and their remaining hand had a repulsor built in.

“Do. Not. Touch. Me” they hissed through clenched teeth, blood dripping down their chin.

Peytov has seen them blown to pieces after battles, had seen them angry, but nothing could compare to the pain, anger and… he felt into their shared connection..shame and hate. So much hate it took his breath away. All directed at themself.

Tavi continued to inch along the floor, like a hideous slug, closer to the pod.

Finally automated arms descended from the ceiling and picked up what was left of them into the empty pod. A few moments passed as the system booted up and the transfer started.

The second pod opened and out stepped Tavi. Whole and in possession of all their limbs. They walked over to a box and retrieved several roles of linen, and began wrapping their body in it.

“ What was it that you needed then?” They asked as if they were not standing next to a puddle of their own blood and limbs.

“I..I..” Peytov stammered trying to stand. He managed to make it to sitting on the edge of the bed, cradling his head in his hands.

Tavi pressed a few buttons and a small group of robots skittered in and began cleaning the mess in earnest. Tavi calmly continued their wrapping.

“ It was..Minus.. we were in the aquatic gardens and she..she made the plant life grow. Not like before, not a few inches, some a foot or more. She doesn’t seem aware of it yet though…” he looked at them, they had wrapped themself completely now and were continuing to dress themself. Peytov stared at them blankly, voice trailing off to silence as the robots finished cleaning, leaving the marble floor gleaming.

“ You mentioned the gardens? There should be footage then.” They waved a hand and queued it up.

The camera recorded his and Vret’il walking, their voices obscured. Peytov was grateful for the room's darkness hiding his blushing face. Despite the lack of audio he knew Tavi could understand every word.

Tavi watched the footage as they fastened the intricate closures on their clothing. Peytov was smiling chatting away with Vret’il as Minus traipsed about. They knew that what the two of them were doing was inconsequential, they should move the footage to focus on Minus. But they couldn’t stop staring at the pair. Deep inside they could remember crowded streets in an ancient city, shy smiles and moonlight. It was a memory as brittle and ancient as the scrolls they had poured over that night. Tavi remember dancing in a street,the look on Peytov’s face, on Vret’il’s was familiar. It was the look they once wore themself, shy, happy at being next to someone they loved. A heavy knot formed in their stomach, set aside again, they would bear it now as they did then, soon it would be all over.

The footage flicked to Minus’ impromptu concert of lights and blossoms. They enhanced the footage, noting details,applying filters to collect data.

They swiped the hologram away.

“ She has begun to manifest, it is later than initially expected, but comparative data shows that the increase is by a factor of 200%. “ they clicked the clasps on their shirt cuffs shut.

“ It would be advisable that she begin training to pilot. For now just preliminaries until more data can be gathered. “ Tavi concluded, moving to leave the bed chambers.

“ Tavi! Wait!” Peytov grabbed them by the wrist stopping them

“Yes?” Their tone was flat.

“What the fuck happened? You can not just...be..have? A mangled body that...was that a femur in your.. your..” he stammered, voice tight.

“What I do with my forms, on my own time is my own business. It is not your concern” they went to move but he held them fast.

“ Like hell it is not my concern Tavi!” He hissed. “ You haven’t been the same since we landed. You didn’t even come to the reception, whatever you said to Minus...then this? “ 

“ I thank you for your concern, Chancellor. “ it was like a steel wall descended behind their eyes.

“ Don’t “ he pleaded

“ please..don’t do this” he reached through the link, he felt nothing but facts,data...nothing.

They slipped from his grasp and walked into the reception area, they poured water into a glass and set it down.

“ You must be thirsty, your modifications require more moisture then you have previously ingested.” They knew about his changes.

“ I believe you have a date with ambassador Vret’il. It would not do to have a shriveled tail now would it?” Their voice was pleasant and neutral and it cut like a knife.

  
  



End file.
